Rewritten
by Vehyn Fyre
Summary: Stories started almost immediately after the war. The rumours that there was a mage capable of rewriting the book of E.N.D. And Zerefs followers wanted that power. The power to resurrect their master.
1. Prologue

**Rewritten**

 **Summary: Stories started almost immediately after the war. The rumours that there was a mage capable of rewriting the book of E.N.D. And Zerefs followers wanted that power. The power to resurrect their master.**

 **Authors Note: I know I have the other stories but this idea kept playing around and around in my head once I heard a song called 'An Unhealthy Obsession' by The Blake Robinson Synthetic Orchestra. May not seem to make sense now, but it will. Anyway, this chapter is short (I know that for a fact) – however, it's only because it's a prologue. So let me know what you think and if you like it I promise the next chapter will be far longer.**

 **Prologue**

Nothing could have prepared them for what they saw before them. Their search should have been over, but seeing her the way she was, they couldn't even be sure she was the same as she was before.

Everything was different.

"Lower the veil."

Thick blonde locks fell around her, covering the throne like a curtain. The crown upon her head glinted menacingly in the light, savage spikes tipped with ruby thorns sharp enough to cut. And what shocked them most was that the chocolate eyes that used to be filled with warmth were now cold and lifeless, glaring at them from where she sat.

"Mistress?"

The cloaked mage lowered his hands, the mist that had formed between them vanishing at her command. He bowed as she stood, ignoring the intruders in favour of respecting her.

"Lucy?" Armour clinked as the redhead of the rescue team lowered her sword, "Is that you?"

"Lucy?" Fires around the room extinguished, defeat evident in his voice, "It can't be..."

Multiple calls of her name went unheard by the blonde as she stood and approached then, each step graceful and silent. Her black gown trailed along the floor, her arms crossed as she took them all in, eyes calculating.

"Lucy!" A tall blonde stepped forward and forced her to stop, her eyes narrowing on the man she refused to acknowledge, "Lucy... what happened?"

"Come on Lucy! Answer us!" Frost started coating the ground throughout the hall, forcing more of the cloaked mages to back away and leave their Mistress open.

"Gray, you must stop. Juvia is worried you will only make things worse!" Water quickly flowed across the floor and making the ice melt, only adding the the liquid on the floor. But unbeknownst to the water mage however was the way the water shifted and seemed to gravitate towards the blonde woman.

"Natsu. Laxus. Get away from her!" The red head yelled out, her body glowing before her armour changed, "Hercules Armour!" Heavy shields thudded into the ground once the light died away, creating mini creators where the metal had landed. Determination lit her eyes as she stared at her friend, "Get away from her!"

"Erza? What-" Natsu squawked as he was suddenly thrown through the air and behind the shield, his head colliding loudly with the cold ground, "Damn it Laxus! What was that for? We need to get Luce!"

"Shut your mouth flame brain!" Laxus barrelled back into their ranks, his arms locking around Erza's waist to hold her in place, "Everyone behind Titania! Now!" His roar was quickly followed by the sound of rushing water and Gray swore, his magic working quickly to create a wall of ice in front of Erza to strengthen her barrier.

"Juvia feels that Lucy has control of the water! Everyone must hold on!" Juvia followed the example of her team mates and latched onto on the ever-growing human chain attached to Erza, her cheeks barely warming when Gray wrapped his arm around her waist.

Within seconds, the force of the wave collided with the ice and it groaned under the pressure, cracks forming quickly along the glistening surface.

"Brace yourselves! It's gonna' give!" Gray yelled, his magic straining to hold up the shield, "Damn it!" The ice shattered with a defining crack and Erza roared in determination, her body like iron in her effort to hold the shields in place.

"Hang in there Erza!" Laxus' shout was drowned out by the water and he cursed under his breath, feeling the strain that the red head was under trying to keep herself firmly planted on the floor,  
Lucy! Lucy! I know you can hear me!"

A strangled laugh echoed throughout the room and the water suddenly died, walling in a torrent over them like a sudden downpour. Natsu sputtered as he pulled himself upright, the force of the water having knocked their feet out from under them. But what he saw made him choke.

"My dear. I told you, you shouldn't strain yourself so much. You need to save your strength." The figure that had appeared was an image that should have only lived in his nightmares. And yet the figment of his memories that haunted him had his arm wrapped around the blondes' waist, "WE can't have you wasting your time on these lot."

The man leant down and kissed Lucy on the neck, a smirk visible on his lips. But it was the growl that drew all their attention and Laxus glared at the man, lightning dancing along his flesh and his teeth bared, "Get your hands of her!"

"I don't want to." The answer only made the lightning slayer angrier and the man laughed again, pressing Lucy into his side, a pale finger sliding along the tip of Lucys' crown.

" _Zeref!"_

 **xXx Rewritten xXx**


	2. Back too Soon

**Rewritten**

 **Summary:** Stories started almost immediately after the war. The rumours that there was a mage capable of rewriting the book of E.N.D. And Zerefs followers wanted that power. The power to resurrect their master.

 **Authors Note:** And here is the official start to the fic. This was to introduce what happened and will take place step by step from this point forward. Let me know what you think! Does contain some spoilers!

 **Chapter 2:** Back too Soon

 _It had been a little of a year since the Alvarez War. Everyone had moved on. Levy and Gajeel were expecting a child after mating (finally). Erza and Jellal were still chasing each other after he and his team had been exempt of their crimes by Queen Hisui. Mira had also finally put to rest the rumours about her and Laxus and revealed there was another for her. Even Wendy and Romeo had started dating._

 _For Lucy however, she had finally published a book and team Natsu had been allowed on a mission. A hundred year mission… Only it wouldn't be that easy to move on._

 **xXx Rewritten xXx**

The doors to the guild slammed against the wall and the members fell into silence, curious as to what had caused the commotion. To their shock however, the familiar salmon haired man ran through, the notoriously happy Fire Dragon Slayer no longer happy. In fact, he had tears streaming down his cheeks, one arm bandages so thickly that no one could make out where his hand even ended. But that wasn't what shocked them all. It was the sight of the blonde woman being carried in one a stretcher made of ice, Gray and Erza at either end of it.

"Quickly! Get her to the infirmary!" Wendy's voice broke the tension in the room and instantly whispers rose up, creating a dull roar that went ignored by team Natsu. The pair with the stretcher made quick work of the stairs up to the infirmary while Natsu hung back at the bar with Wendy.

"Mira! I need some to get Porlyusica!" The young girl spun and stared at Natsu, the cold stare shocking those close enough to see, "I'll be up in the infirmary. Please send the Master in." With that, the blunette hurried off after her teammates, not even checking to see if Natsu followed her or not.

"Natsu?" He turned at the call of his name and came face to face with the youngest Strauss sibling, her blue eyes full off worry, "Natsu? Are you alright? What happened?"

Vaguely he registered Mira calling for Jet to get the healer from the woods, his eyes stinging with the familiar burn of tears, "It's all my fault Lisanna. I wasn't strong enough…" Natsu chocked on his words and crumbled to the floor, his knees connecting solidly with the floor.

People crowded him, trying to find out more and to comfort him, but nothing got through to him, his hearing centred on the room where his team had disappeared to.

xXx Rewritten xXx

"Move her to the bed. Careful with her head." Wendy was determined, calculating eyes watching Erza and Grays' every move. The blonde on the stretcher didn't even flinch as she was moved, her back damp from the ice she had rested on. She had been unresponsive for almost a week and that only caused her to worry more, "That's it. Careful of her head."

The blunette could only watch as the woman she saw as an older sister was settled on the bed, the white gauze wrapped through her blonde hair only making her look more gaunt and pale than she should have been. Everything she had tried couldn't heal her head and it only caused Wendy to worry more.

"Oi squirt. What's wrong? I saw flame brain downstairs." The familiar booming voice echoed through the room, but only Wendy reacted, the other two in the room doing little more than blink, their gazes locked on the blonde on the bed.

"Laxus. Where's Master?" Wendy crossed her arms, a furrow forming between her brows. She worried her lip, mind running a mile a minute.

"Gramps is at a meeting with the other Masters so he put me in charge while he's gone. What happened to Blondie?" Laxus walked further into the room, his footsteps echoing loudly until he was right by Lucy's bed. He sniffed the air and cringed, his muscles tensing at the scent.

"I know. But we can't do anything." Wendy whispered, her voice breaking as she took in her team mates, "His followers… their as determined as ever. And they want Lucy…"

" _Come on! This should be the last of this group!" Natsu charge ahead, his fist already flaming as he slammed into a dark mage, taking him down without any problems._

" _Natsu! Wait! Remember what Erza said?" Lucy yelled out but it was a futile attempt, her foot flying out to send her would be attacker through the guild wall. Wendy watched as the blonde took on the mages with ease, her Taurus star-dress enhanced further by Ile Arms._

" _Lucy! Please be careful." A sense of dread had been knowing at her and she couldn't even do anything to figure out what it was. The dark mages had ambushed them. They had set the trap after hearing about Team Natsu's involvement in eradicating and capturing the last of Zeref's followers. Everyone had become separated; Erza and Gray having managed to divide the opposing mages quickly. They had taken one half, while Lucy, Natsu and herself took the other._

" _That's her. That's the mage that we need." The faint whispers echoed in her ears, acute hearing helping her and cementing the dread she had been feeling._

" _Arms!" Wendy yelled, casting her spell on Lucy before turning on the mages that had spoken, "Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!" Her spell hit true, but she realised too late that they had only been a distraction._

 _Zeref's followers pulsed, closing in on Lucy's position and closing Wendy out and the bluenette could only watch on as the cloaked figures were flung about, the faint glow of Lucy's wipe shining out in the fading day light._

" _Deus Eques!" Wendy could feel the power flowing through her and she leap into the air, magic building quickly around her legs, "First Sky Arrow!"_

 _She slammed down into the group between her and her guild mate, sending them flying. Lucy was panting, her body littered with cuts and bruised, the short struggle she had been through taking its toll on what had already been a drawn out ambush. Lucy smiled up at the her, a tiny bit of blood dribbling from her lips, "Thanks Wendy."_

 _The blonde was about to stand when a sharp whistle entered Wendy's ears. The sound so familiar that her eyes went wide, her body frozen as she watched the blood fly, Lucy's eyes dimming before her body dropped, her hair quickly soaking with blood…_

"So she was shot. So… shouldn't she be dead?" His voice was quite, the news of the dark mage activity chilling even him.

"She should have been." Wendy chocked on her words, swallowing loading in a bid to continue, "But when I managed to check her, she only had something stuck in her skull. She never woke up. When we tried to remove it, she would scream though… She was in so much pain…" A tear slid down her cheek and Wendy gasped when she felt the hand on her head, her eyes snapping up to look into the the serene blue of Laxus' as he stared down at her.

"You did well for looking out for her Wendy. Don't beat yourself up over it. Old Porly will be here soon to give you a hand." His words did little to settle her but she nodded anyway before turning back to look at her friends, hoping to any god that listened that the blonde would pull through.

 **xXx Rewritten xXx**

"Where am I?" She moaned as she sat up, holding a hand to her head that seemed to throb incessantly, "What happened?" 

She yelped when she pressed into her hair, feeling something sharp and jagged poking out of her skin.

"What the hell?" She looked around, only to be met with darkness, only the spot she was in was illuminated by a light that had no source.

' _You're awake…'_

The voice echoed from everywhere and Lucy held her hands to her ears, "Who are you?"

' _That is of no importance. Just know that very soon you will rewrite history itself. You will bring our King back to us.'_

The words boomed like thunder through her head and she screamed, feeling her hands becoming warm and damp. She hesitated to look at her skin, worry and fear sinking into her like claws. Crimson stained her satin skin and she bit back a scream, the wound on her head pulsing. The pain forced her head backwards and invisible hands held her down to the ground. The shadows shifted above her and she tried to scream, her voice lost in the whispers of the unknown speaker.

' _You will do it. You will rewrite it! You will bring him back.'_

' _Bring back Zeref.'_

 **xXx Rewritten xXx**

 **Thanks for reading! And a special thank you to NaLuFTfanatic, Tiernank, saskiarosee and guest that reviewed the prologue!**


End file.
